


Red Hearts

by boredomsMuse



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cupid - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fantasy, Multi, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 22:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17837468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boredomsMuse/pseuds/boredomsMuse
Summary: “It's a common misconception that a Cupid arrow makes its target fall in love.” Professor Vasso began his lecture. Ira was only half listening. She'd already heard this lecture, during Cupid Magic 101. But this was An Overview of All Magic, which meant a new lecture in a new field every week. Unfortunately this week was Cupid magic.





	Red Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to post this, whoops. This was something I wrote for the lovestruck collab, [ it goes along with this doll here!](https://www.instagram.com/p/Btz7lBnjWMW/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet)
> 
> [You can also read this on my website over here.](https://kailsmusings.wordpress.com/2019/02/13/red-hearts/)

“It's a common misconception that a Cupid arrow makes its target fall in love.”  Professor Vasso began his lecture. Ira was only half listening. She'd already heard this lecture, during Cupid Magic 101.  But this was An Overview of All Magic, which meant a new lecture in a new field every week. Unfortunately this week was Cupid magic.

“This is not actually the case.  Rather, Cupid arrows push their targets forward in love.  This could mean anything from confessing, to breaking up, to moving on.”  Or maybe it was fortunate. Even if the topic hadn't been Cupids, Ira would have been hard pressed to focus on her lecturer.  

She just couldn't take her eyes off of Elle and Zi.  They weren't doing anything particularly lovey dovey, simply sitting next to each other, hands subtly entwined beneath the table, and giving Vasso their complete attention.  Still the sight made Ira sigh with longing. She wanted to be there. 

Well, that wasn’t entirely accurate.  Ira could  _ be _ there.  The three were best friends, she could most certainly be sitting with them.  What Ira wanted was to be apart of that. To cuddle up with Elle at lunch, to hold Zi's hand as he rambled on about the potion he was making that week.  She wanted them to be as in love with her as she was with them.

Which was stupid, because she knew they weren't, and she should just be happy they were happy with each other.  And she was! Of course she was, it was  _ her  _ arrow that had gotten them together.  But her stupid feelings just wouldn't go away.

Ira had hoped distance might help.  She'd starting having lunch with her brother, and she'd shown up to class late so she could sit in the back row unseen.  It wasn't helping. If anything, watching from afar hurt more. But what else was she meant to? If she stayed close she'd risk saying something and ruining everything they had.  Ira couldn't do that.

“Yes Miss Petro?”  Vasso called on Elle, who'd rose the hand not holding Zi's.

“Can a Cupid arrow affect a Cupid?”  She asked. It was probably Zi’s question, he always had interesting questions in class but was too shy to ask himself.

“An excellent question!”  Vasso praised. “A Cupid cannot shoot themselves.  In part because their magic can not affect themselves, and in part because it's ridiculously hard to shoot oneself with an arrow.”  Vasso paused as his joke made a few students laugh. “Likewise, most Cupids are immune to the arrows of other Cupids. Save for the red hearts.

“As I hope you’ve noticed, Cupids have different coloured tips on their arrows.  This is directly related to how powerful the Cupid is. As they go through their schooling, Cupids will rise from a white heart to a pink one.  Some however will prove powerful enough to create a red hearted tip. Beyond creating love from nothing, there is little red heart Cupids cannot do.”  He explained.

“How rare are red hearts?”  Elle prompted. Thankfully Vasso was not the type of teacher to scold a student for not raising their hand.  At least not when it was a question he liked.

“Considerably so.”  He said. “I myself am only a pink heart.  However, we do have a red heart student at the moment.  Young Mr Milas, he's a few years older than you all. I'm sure he'd be willing to answer any questions you have.  Especially if you ask though his sister, Miss Ira Milas.” Ira quickly dragged her gaze from her friends as the class turned to her.  She offered them all a somewhat tense smile.

“Well, um, I can ask for you.  I don't know if he'll have answers.”  She said when it became clear Vasso was waiting for a response.

“Excellent!”  Vasso grinned.  Ira relaxed as the classes attention turned back to him.  She turned hers back to her friends, trying not to blush when she realised they were still looking at her.  Elle waved, while Zi mouthed ‘morning’. Ira smiled and gave a small wave back. So much for going unnoticed, she thought with a sigh once they turned away.

* * *

“We were wondering where you were.”  Elle greeted after class, once the few students wanting to ask about her brother had left.

“Sorry, I was running late this morning, I slept in.”  Ira lied. Thankfully they didn't press.

“Gods, I can't believe Professor Vasso pointed you out in front of the whole class.”  Zi said. “I would have died.” 

“I'm used to it.”  Ira sighed. “Vasso's hoping I'll be a red heart like my brother, since Alexis was in Professor Loris’ class, not his.”  

“Will you be?”  Zi asked. “What even determines that?”  

“No one's really sure.  Nine times out of ten it's a family thing.  But every so often someone random will become a red heart, and just because Alexis and dad are red hearts doesn't mean I'll be one.”  Ira said, shrugging and trying to act like the uncertainty of it all didn't bother her. She knew her dad wouldn't care if she wasn't a red heart, but Professor Vasso would.  And she would too.

“That's a lot of pressure.”  Zi winced. “I'm glad I've got nothing like that to live up to.”

“Aren't you the top of your class anyway?”  Elle reminded, tone teasing. “I like having warrior mums to live up to.  It's a challenge!”

“Yeah but your mums are great because they worked hard.  My families full of red hearts because of dumb luck or fate or something.”  Ira sighed.

“Well fate would be silly not to recognise you as awesome.”  Elle assured. Ira hoped only she heard the way her heart fluttered at the compliment.  Stupid feelings.

“I wonder what kind of effect a red arrow tip would have on a love potion.”  Zi hummed. He had that look he always got when he started thinking about potions, a determined fascination.  It was one of the few times Zi ever looked truly confident.

“If you ask he’ll probably let you use one.”  Ira offered. The confidence quickly fled from Zi’s face.

“I can’t ask Alexis for an arrow tip.”  He said. “Those are super important! Plus, you're brother's terrifying.”

“He's not that scary.”  Elle claimed.

“Then you ask him for an arrow tip.”  Zi said.

“You're the one who wants it.”  Elle refused. “Besides, aren’t they really frustrating to make?  He'd hold that over my head forever.”

“I'll ask him.”  Ira assured, laughing lightly at her friends dramatics.

“Thank you, Ira.”  Zi smiled widely, and there wenther heart again.  “You're the best.”

“Hey!”  Elle protested half-heartedly.  “I'm your girlfriend, shouldn't  _ I _ be the best?” 

“Nop.”  Zi refused, popping the 'p’.  “Ira’s going to help me with a potion, that makes her the best.  You're gonna have to try harder,” he teased. 

“Jerk.”  Elle smacked his shoulder lightly, but she was smiling.  Ira's own smile became more than a little forced, her stupid jealousy rearing its head.

“I'm going to go find Alexis.”  She said. Her friends attention quickly moved to her, both giving a small frown.  This was why she should say distant, she told herself. Even without revealing them, her feelings were ruining things.

“You're not going to have morning tea with us?”  Elle asked.

“No, I should go ask the classes questions before I forget.”  She claimed. “And ask about his arrow, I think he's making them next period.”

“Oh okay.”  Elle said. “See you after class?”

“Of course!”  Ira said, trying not to wince.  After school training had been their Thursday tradition for as long as they'd been in school.  It's how Ira and Elle met.

“Great!”  Elle grinned.

“Bye Ira!”  Zi said. Ira waved to both as she headed towards her brothers usual lunch spot.

* * *

“Still avoiding your friends?”  Alexis guessed as Ira sat with him and Faidon in the schools courtyard.

“No.”  Ira claimed.  “My classmates had questions for you.”

“Vasso's turn in general?”  Faidon guessed.

“Tell them to ask themselves.”  Alexis rolled his eyes. “You're a Cupid not a messenger.”

“It’s your fault for being unapproachable.”  Faidon teased.

“I'm not unapproachable.  I just don't suffer fools.”  Alexis claimed.

“You’re a Cupid who acts like a Reaper.  And I should know, I’m a Reaper.” Faidon reminded.  Ira couldn't help but laugh a little. It was true that her brother, dressed mostly in black with a resting scowl, was often mistaken for a Reaper.  Faidon, with his causal, light clothing and smile, was the one most guessed to be a Cupid. It probably didn't help that they spent all their time together.  

“Cupids shoot from the shadows, I don't need to be approachable anyway.”  Alexis huffed. “Besides I like how I dress, I look good.”

“Oh yes, you're very sexy Alexis.”  Faidon said in a very 'yes dear’ tone of voice.

“Ew, gross Faidon.”  Despite her complaint, Ira was laughing.  

“There's that smile.”  Faidon said. “You've been looking so down lately.”

“She's lovesick, and refusing the only cure.  Of course she looks down.” Alexis said, happy to turn the conversation away from him.

“I don't want to ruin everything.”  Ira frowned. “Things'll just be awkward if I tell them.”

“You have to tell them sometime.  If you're lovesick too long it'll mess up your magic.”  Alexis warned.

“That's just an old wives tale.”  Faidon rolled his eyes.

“Nop, it's definitely true.  That's how I became a red heart, you know.  Avoiding relationship drama like the plague.  You can tell your classmates that.” Alexis claimed, lying back on the green grass.  

“Ignore him.”  Faidon said, turning to Ira's panicked face. “Being lovesick isn't going to ruin your magic. But, you should tell them.  It might work out better than you think.”

“I can't!”  Ira shook her head furiously.  “They're so happy together, I don't want to ruin that.  Especially not when I made it happen.”

“Oh?”  Alexis opened one eye to look at her.  Ira quickly looked away, face red. “You didn't tell me that.”

“W-well, I knew they both liked each other but they were too nervous to say anything.  So I thought I'd help. And I did.”

“You're not in trouble.”  Alexis assured. “You're a Cupid, helping love is literally what your meant to do.”

“Says the guy that's caused more breakups than any Cupid I know.”  Faidon said.

“Getting out of a shitty relationship  _ is _ helping love.”  Alexis shot back.

“Language.”  Ira and Faidon both said at the same time, immediately laughing afterwards.

“That's it, fix your own problems.  I'm done with the both of you.” Alexis said, dramatically.  He quickly got up to leave.

“Oh!  Wait!”  Ira jumped up.  “Can you make a red arrow tip for Zi?  He wants to see how it changes a love potion.”  She asked. Faidon continued to laugh from where he was still sitting.

“Even Zi’s scared of you.”  He laughed.

“Zi's scared of everything.”  Alexis argued. He sighed when he saw the puppy dog eyes Ira was pulling.  “Fine, I will make him an arrow tip. But you have to be careful not to even scratch someone with it.  Red tips are fragile and unstable in someone else's hands.” He warned.

“Thank you Alexis!”  Ira grinned, jumping and hugging him tightly.

“Yeah, yeah, come pick it up after school.  I'll be at the forge.” Alexis hugged her back but only for a moment.  For all his complaints, he valued his unapproachable reputation.

“Bye Alexis.”  Faidon called as he walked off.  Ira sat back down and watched the way Faidon watched her brother.

“Weren't you just telling me to confess.”  She said, smirking a little when Faidon's face went red.  “You should practice what you preach.”

“It's different kiddo.”  Faidon sighed, ruffling her hair.  “Apart from the love troubles, what've you been up to?”

* * *

Ira walked to the usual  training ground slowly. If anyone asked, she'd claim it was because of the carefully wrapped arrow in her hands.  And it was, at least a little bit.

But even as slow as she walked, she reached the training ground eventually.  If was one of the smaller ones - with a set of archery targets on one side, straw dummies on the other, and only a few rows of seats along the outside wall.  Elle had grabbed a practice bow and was trying her best to get a bullseye. She was getting better, but her archery had never been great.

“Ira!”  Zi called in greeting, startling Elle and sending the arrow far right of the target.  She didn't seem to notice, turning to Ira.

“There you are!”  She smiled. “We were worried you weren't coming.”

“Sorry.  I was getting the arrow tip.”  Ira explained. Zi jumped up at that, rushing over.

“Alexis made it?”  He asked, grinning widely.  Ira nodded, trying to ignore her fluttering heart.

“He said it was very fragile.”  She warned. “And he said to make sure you don't scratch anyone.”

“I'll be super careful.”  Zi promised, taking the wrapped heart.  “Thank you so much Ira!”

“I didn't do much.”  Ira brushed off the praise, smiling.

“Okay, now that you've helped Zi you have to help me with my archery!”  Elle said. “I feel like I've gotten worse somehow.” Ira went to agree but stopped herself. 

“I've actually got some homework I was going to do.”  She said instead with a sheepish expression. Ira wanted to help, but she wasn't sure she could handle being so close to Elle.  Fixing her stance and making sure her arms were stretched right, and-

No, Ira definitely couldn't handle that right now.

“Oh, okay.”  Elle frowned, turning back to her practice.  Ira, somehow feeling worse, made her way over to the seats near Zi, but not too near.  As she pulled out her history books, she thought she saw something flying towards them but when she looked nothing was there.

“Did we doing something to make you mad?”  Elle asked.

“Huh?”  Ira frowned, looking up to find Elle had put the bow down.  Her eyes kept flickering from Ira to the ground, like she couldn't decide if she wanted to meet Ira's eyes or not.

“You’ve been avoiding us.”  Elle said.

“I haven't been avoiding you.”  Ira claimed, looking from Elle to Zi in hopes he'd back her up.  Zi was frowning too, looking at his lap.

“You've never been late to school before, and now your late to every class we have together.  And I know you're close with Alexis, but you're having lunch with him everyday. You never  _ used _ to do that.  Are you mad we started dating?”  Zi asked.

“We can, we can break up.”  Elle said. “If it would make you not mad at us.”

“What?  No, nonononono, I'm not mad at you guys for dating.  I'm happy for you! I'm happy you guys are happy!” Ira said quickly, trying to assure them.  Oh no. She hadn't meant for them to think she was mad. 

“Then what did we do?”  Zi asked.

“Nothing!”  Ira promised.  “You guys didn't do anything wrong!”

“Then what is it?!”  Elle demanded. She looked close to tears.  Ira's heart clenched, Elle never cried. She hadn't wanted this.  What was she meant to do?

“It's just, I mean, I,”  Ira started but couldn't figure out how to finish.  What was she meant to say? She didn't want them to think she was mad, she didn't want them to break up, but she, she couldn't tell them the truth. 

There was a sting in her back, and Ira wondered what was the worst that could happen?  Lying wasn't going to fix this, and if the truth didn't fix this maybe nothing could. She took a breath. 

“It's just that I'm jealous.”  Ira admitted, not quite meeting either of their eyes.

“Jealous?”  Elle frowned.  “What of?”

“Both of you?  Neither of you?”  Ira groaned. “It's not easy to explain.”

“It's okay.”  Zi said, she looked up and saw he was smiling softly at her.  “We're listening.” Ira took another deep breath, and this time she looked at them as she spoke.

“I'm happy you’re dating, and I'm happy you're happy.  It's just, well, I want to be part of that. And ever since you two started dating it's all I can think about.”  She explained, trying very hard not to fidget.

“You, you want to date us?”  Elle asked, sounding confused.  Ira could only nod, face red.

“Really?”  Zi asked, sounding surprised.  And almost hopeful. But maybe that was just wishful thinking.

“I'm sorry.”  Ira said quickly.  “I'll try to get over it.  I won't let it come between you two.”  She assured. For a moment they were both quiet and Ira realized she'd shut her eyes.  When she opened them she found Elle and Zi had moved in front of her.

“You don't have to be sorry.”  Zi said, tone soft but more sure than usual.

“So you're not mad?”  Ira asked, hopefully.

“Mad?  Ira we're ecstatic!”  Elle said, grinning ear to ear.  “Right Zi?” She looked to the alchemist in training, who nodded quickly.

“Huh?”  Ira said, confused.

“Ira, we fell in love talking about how we were in love with you.”  Elle spelt it out.

“What?”  Ira said, not sure she could believe what she was hearing. 

“It’s true.”  Zi said. “We just, we didn't think you liked us back.”

“But you do, right?  That's what you just said.”  Elle asked, sounding like she couldn't quite believe it.  They were all in a state of awe, realising what they thought they could never have was really in reach.

“I do!”  Ira quickly assured, starting to smile.  

“Then go out with us!”  Elle said. 

“There's always been a place for you with us Ira.”  Zi added when she looked to him. Ira's smile turned into a massive grin and she threw her arms around both of them.

“Yes!  Yes yes yes!”  She shouted. The three laughed, even as they tumbled to the rough training ground floor.  

“We should celebrate!”  Elle decided.

“We could, we could go on a date?”  Zi suggested.

“I'd love that.”  Ira grinned. “We could go for a picnic!  On the cliff, so we can see the best stars.”  She suggested.

“I don't think we can get away with that on a school night.”  Zi said before Ira or Elle could get too hyped about the idea.  

“We'll go to the cliff on a weekend.”  Elle assured. “Oh! We could go the movies tonight!  The newest Alien Bride movie came out last week, we can go see that!”

“Elle, Alien Bride isn't really a romantic movie.”  Zi pointed out.

“What are you talking about?  It's got bride right in the title!”  Elle argued. She pulled the three of them off the ground and started leading the way.  

“Don’t worry.”  Ira told Zi. “We'll convince her to pick something less scary when we get there.”  Zi smiled and Ira's heart soared.

She was going to have to thank Alexis somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> [Don't forget to check out how Ira looks!](https://www.instagram.com/p/Btz7lBnjWMW/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet)


End file.
